


Back to Your World

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor Ong Seongwoo, Astronaut Kang Daniel, Happy together, M/M, Post Without Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: While Seongwoo wallows in his I Still Love You playlist on Spotify, his first love’s wedding invitation found its way to his mailbox.





	1. Chapter 1

“When do you plan on getting married?” Daniel asked, staring at Seongwoo’s side profile illuminated by the street lights outside his car.

“Don’t shock me with question like that when I’m driving.” Seongwoo glanced at him lovingly, then back at the road. “I’m fine whenever, but the sooner the better.”

“How about at the end of this year?”

“That’s okay as long as the preparations are done.”

“Knowing our moms, we can probably get married next week if we ask.”

“Yeah. They’ll be ready before we can even finish our guest list.”

Distant revs of speeding cars resounded in the car in the silence that followed.

“How many kids do you want?” Daniel asked again, unable to shut up.

“I said don’t shock me. But I think I can only handle one.”

“It’s the same for me. I don’t think I can love many children equally.”

Seongwoo hummed in agreement as he flicked the signal lights.

“Should we move to a bigger house or just stay in the apartment? Because, personally, I don’t think a two room apartment, no matter how big they are, is the best place to raise a kid.”

Seongwoo stayed silent as he overtook the slow car in front of them. When he was back on his lane, he turned to Daniel.

“We’re really getting married, aren’t we?” He smiled.

Daniel smiled brightly back at him.

And in that moment, as they both get lost in the depth of each other’s eyes, none of them noticed the truck on its way to crash with their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, the sequel to Out of This World. Go read it hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

While Seongwoo wallows in his I Still Love You playlist on Spotify, his first love’s wedding invitation found its way to his mailbox.

* * *

_KANG x HWANG WEDDING_

_Join us in an evening of wine and dance as we bear witness to our beloved Daniel and Minhyun tie the knot that binds them in the oneness of matrimony._

_10 th of September, 5 in the evening, St. Albertus Magnus Church_

* * *

 

Without thinking, he called Jisung.

“Hey, did you receive Daniel’s–?”

“ _That should be me,_ ” Seongwoo began singing. “ _Holding his hand. That should be me making him laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That–_ ”

“You had your chance, Seongwoo.” Jisung finally, _finally_ , voiced out the words Seongwoo needed to hear.

“I don’t understand. Since when were they so close?”

“Never mind that but do you remember when you woke up after the car accident? Daniel was there with you the whole time, trying to befriend you.”

“If he wanted to befriend me, he should have stayed there long enough for us to get to know each other. Six days way was too short!”

“But you managed to fall for him in that short span.”

“That’s different.”

“You should have told him then, Seongwoo.” The older one scolded. “He went back for you after he was released, and even you know you are the reason he came back.”

“Hyung, he had someone else back then, someone he cherishes so much that he’s in anguish.”

It was true, what they both said.

A year ago, Seongwoo got involved in a freak accident after admitting that he wasn’t dating Hwang Minhyun, as most of his fans thought. He had retrograde amnesia and, up until now, his friends and family still wouldn’t tell him what he had forgotten.

 

 

One day, while he was sulking by himself at the hospital rooftop, then-wheel-chaired Daniel approached him all of a sudden.

“Hey, you’re Ong Seongwoo, right? The actor?” The younger brightly asked, eyes sparkling probably in admiration of the celebrity.

“Yes, hello.” Seongwoo smiled at him politely.

“I heard you got into an accident. Are you okay now?”

“Not quite. My left hand’s still broken and the stitches on my right haven’t healed totally yet.” Seongwoo explained, raising his arm sling for emphasis. “How about you, what happened to you?”

“I’m quite fine, actually. They just kept me in for observations and in case I get into shock or something.”

“Then the wheel chair?”

“Just lazy. I’m Daniel, by the way, Kang Daniel.”

Seongwoo couldn’t help but chuckle at that. That time, however, Seongwoo can already admit that he thinks Daniel is cute.

 

The next day, they met up again just like that, save for Daniel’s wheelchair.

“Not lazy today?” It was Seongwoo who started the conversation today.

“My hyung scolded me. He told me not to play with wheelchairs and leave them for those who actually need them.” Daniel shrugged, popping a strawberry lollipop to his mouth. He got another one from his pocket and extended it to Seongwoo. “You’re not fasting, are you?”

“Not really, but–” He wordlessly raised his broken hand.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Daniel grinned, laughing at himself as he unwrapped by treat.

“Thanks.” Seongwoo smiled back.

“I’m getting discharged tomorrow.”

The way Daniel said it was so matter-of-factly that Seongwoo thought a bombed was dropped on him.

“Really? That’s good for you!”

“Can I still visit you, though?”

“Go ahead. I’ll let my manager know so he can put you on the list of authorized guests.”

“You actually have such thing?!”

They allowed the distant noise of traffic envelope them. Seongwoo can tell that something’s bothering Daniel but he decided not to pry on a mere stranger’s personal business.

 

Daniel did visit the next day, but they met in Seongwoo’s room instead of the rooftop.

“I brought oranges for you!” He proudly presented the box of fruit as he entered the room.

“Finally, something edible!” Seongwoo beamed back. “People kept sending me flowers, it got annoying. Like, I’m not dead yet.”

“Stop saying that!” The younger snapped all of a sudden, startling Seongwoo.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“No, hyung. I’m sorry.” Daniel stared down at his hands. “It’s just that… I lost someone important on a near-death accident. I’m sorry.”

“Did he… die?”

“No, thank heavens, but after that, we kind of went back to square one and no matter how much I roll the dice, we can’t move forward. It’s just really hard for me. Sorry.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It wasn’t your fault, hyung.”

Seongwoo stared at Daniel, twiddling with his thumbs. He wondered how deep within did the younger all these emotions that he’s meeting only now. The first time they met, Daniel was like a lazy, free-spirited guy, then he became like a sad puppy, but still a cute puppy. Then he became a lover with a sad back story.

“The reason they kept you here,” Seongwoo waited for Daniel to look up at him. “Is that because you have multiple personalities?”

The younger’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he blurted out in laughter.

“No, hyung. I don’t have multiple personalities. How–”

“SEONGWOO HYUNG~!”

Jaehwan came barging in with a bouquet of yellow tulips in his hand. H scanned the flower-filled room before turning his attention back to the patient.

“See what I mean?” Seongwoo said, motioning to the flowers.

“Yes, hyung, I do.” Daniel snickered.

“Oh, Daniel, you’re here too?” Jaehwan greeted as he searched for a place to squeeze his tulips in.

”Yeah, I brought oranges for Seongwoo hyung.”

“Oranges? I thought you said his favorites–”

“Hang on.” Seongwoo interjected. “You know each other? And you know my favorites?”

“Is that news to you?” Jaehwan scratched his head.

“Of course. I’ve only known him three days now.”

Daniel suddenly clapped, walking over to where Jaehwan was standing, dumbfounded. He put an arm around his friend and began dragging him out by the shoulders.

“Visitation hours are over!” He sang on the way out. “Seongwoo hyung, see you again tomorrow!”

 

The fourth day, the hospital held a staff-organized karaoke night. It was an once a month event wherein the nurses and doctors does their best to cheer up the patients because, you know, laughter is the best medicine. Seongwoo was preoccupied rejecting the older women’s pleas for him to sing when Daniel joined them and got bombarded by the requests instead but by the female nurses.

“Just one song, please? Mr. Kang?” They all begged. Seongwoo wondered why everyone seems to know him.

“I don’t see how my singing will uplift the patient’s spirits.” Daniel smiled hesitantly.

“PLEASE?” The older women previously feasting on Seongwoo now turned to the new eye candy.

“Fine, but don’t sue me if you suddenly develop ear problems after, okay?”

Seongwoo can only chuckle as Daniel began pressing buttons on the remote.

_The color of my heart has faded_

_Because your eyes haven’t colored it_

_Love is so bad_

_The scars won’t heal_

_And my heart gets worse._

_You left without a word, what could I do?_

_I’m nothing_

I couldn’t even tell you

_Even if I do, you couldn’t hear me_

_Give me a little more time_

_Just one day_

_So I can remember you_

_Oh, baby, please don’t go_

At that point, Daniel’s voice broke, prompting an eruption of laughter from everyone in the room, including Daniel himself.

_I try to forget you and erase you everyday_

_I try to hate you with countless words but_

_At some point_

_I’m thinking about you again_

_Stay with me, just for one day_

_My beautiful, my beautiful_

_I feel like going crazy, but I’ll hold it in_

_Because you’re gonna come back_

_Because you’re gonna come back_

_And I won’t let you go_

While the older women laughed at Daniel for getting the last lyrics wrong, Seognwoo fiddled in his seat at how intense Daniel’s gaze was on him.

 

 “What do you actually do for a living?” Seongwoo asked six days since their first meeting. “Like, are you actually my doctor or something? You’re always here to visit me.”

“Should I stop?” Daniel asked nervously. His lips began quivering that Seongwoo regretted ever bringing it up.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I was just curious.”

“I am… unemployed, actually.”

“I didn’t see you as someone who’s unemployed, to be honest.”

“People would say that my old job is a fancy one, but it actually is very risky. We had to stay really health or we might die out on the field.”

“You were an astronaut, aren’t you?”

Seongwoo’s question was answered with Daniel’s hopeful eyes.

“How did you know?”

“Ah! That explains why you’re friends with Jaehwan! He’s an astronaut too, right? He came back just a week ago after being stuck in Mars for months.”

“Yeah.” Seongwoo couldn’t decide what was on Daniel’s eyes that time. Disappointment? Fear? Frustration? “That is Jaehwan.”

“But what about you? How did you become unemployed?”

“I was deemed unfit for that work the day I got discharged. NASA asked me to retire early.”

“So you’re looking for a new job right now?”

“Yes, actually. I applied somewhere but I still haven’t heard from them after the interview results were released.”

“You can be my body guard for the time being.” Seongwoo blurted without thinking. “Where did you apply?”

“At a science university, as a physics professor.”

“Oh, yeah. I underestimated you, didn’t I?”

“I can fill in for that too while waiting.”

  

However, Daniel stopped coming on the seventh day. Seongwoo was waiting patiently with a Your Guide to Stars: Astronomy for Dummies book in his hands. He read a bit, of course, to impress Daniel but when the door opened, it wasn’t the orange delivery guy Daniel. (The hell, reading a book was harder when you only have one immobile and one broken hand.)

“Can’t you at least pretend you’re happy to see me?” Minhyun teased, poking Seongwoo’s cheek. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“I’m scowling at the bag you’re carrying.” Seongwoo shut the book close. “That’s from the flower shop downstairs, isn’t it?”

“I bought a cactus. The florist said you already have a garden up here.”

“She wasn’t lying.”

“I took the liberty of naming him Daniel.” Minhyun boastedas he took the thorny plant out of the bag.

“Of all the names… why Daniel?” Seongwoo really wondered if all of his friends knows _the_ Daniel.

“Actually, this cactus wasn’t from me. I was about to come empty handed but he met me at the elevator and was like ‘You’re Hwang Minhyun, right? Can you please give this to Seongwoo hyung? Thanks!’ So there, a cactus from Daniel that I named Daniel.”

“How did you know that that guy you met was Daniel? He didn’t introduce himself to you.”

“I think you’re the only one in Korea who doesn’t know him. And don’t tell him I told you that. Actually, don’t tell anyone. And you’re also not supposed to know that Daniel the cactus was from Daniel the human.”

“Really, what are you on about, Minhyun?”

 

The eighth, ninth and tenth day passed. Still, no traces of Daniel. Seongwoo would believe he was a dream but the orange peels filling the bin would say otherwise. It would take a whole year until Seongwop would hear another word from Daniel.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Minhyun.” Seongwoo nudged his shoulders against Minhyun’s as they were waiting for the slate to be clapped at their reunion episode on Happy Together. “I remember you proposing to me on a hot air balloon last year. What happened? Why are you suddenly engaged to Daniel?”

“Ah, that proposal wasn’t for you.” Minhyun laughed heartily. “That time we were on the balloon, my boyfriend was on an airplane. Originally, the jets were intended to be seen all the way to Mars but I consulted experts and they said the highest it can be seen was on an airplane. So we tried it again when my now fiancée was on the plane from US to Korea. Luckily, it worked and here we are today.”

Minhyun smiled cockily and Seongwoo wanted to kick him in the shin.

“Why was I invited on the hot air balloon?”

“The balloon can be seen on the plane too. I wanted my boyfriend to see me and someone else wanted to see you.”

“Who?”

“I’m going to clap the slate now!”

And the filming began with Seongwoo’s question hanging in mid-air. The introductions went on as usual (“Hello, I’m Hwang Minhyun who is getting married soon after this airs.” “Ha Sungwoon here, still your heart attack boyfriend but with a husband now.” “I’m Ong Seongwoo who still lives alone up to now.”) Seongwoo promoted his upcoming drama, Sungwoon advertised his ongoing musical, and Minhyun bragged about how he can’t accept projects right now as he was too busy preparing for his wedding. Sungwoon, too, talked about marriage and his husband being the hotshot CEO of Seongwoo’s agency, before they finally turned to Seongwoo.

“How come you still live alone?” The main MC asked. “What happened with Kang Daniel?”

“You know Kang Daniel too?” Seongwoo was beyond surprised with Daniel’s connections.

“Yeah. You told everyone you’re engaged to him last year.”

“I did?”

The TV screens on the side played last year’s episode for celebrities who have self-proclaimed that they are dating.

 

_“Wait, I can’t help but keep noticing how Seongwoo hyung keeps twiddling with the ring on his finger.” Jihoon interjected out of nowhere._

_“I was actually noticing it too but I thought he was just uncomfortable with it but its reflecting light to my eyes.” The main MC noted, covering his eyes in emphasis. “By any chance, is that a secret signal that we should go on to your story now?”_

_“Oh, no.” Seongwoo chuckled._

_“But now that we’re on the topic, I’m really curious as to who gave that ring to Seongwoo-ssi.”_

_“You can take guesses.”_

_“Is he popular?” A guy from the panel of hosts asked._

_“These days, yes.” Seongwoo flashed his dazzling smile as the other hosts also joined in the interrogation._

_“How did he propose?”_

_“It was very otherworldly.”_

_“Did you say yes right away?”_

_“Well, not really because he planned the whole thing since October last year.”_

_“A singer? Celebrity? Idol? Boy group member?”_

_“Nope.”_

_Everyone gasped, excluding Sungwoon, when Seongwoo popped the ‘p’ at the end._

_“You know what? You can just ask me for his name and job.” Seongwoo chuckled lightly, amused at everyone else._

_“Would you tell us honestly?” The main MC asked._

_“Of course! What is there to hide anyway?”_

_“Wait. Can you put breaking news CGs on the frame?” The other MC asked, making everyone more anxious._

_“Ong Seongwoo,” A judge’s wig and toga effect was put on the main MC. “Who are you engaged to?”_

_A blue prisoner’s jumpsuit clipart was put over Seongwoo._

_“First, I’d like to thank Kim Jaehwan for helping my fiancé out.”_

_“Kim Jaehwan? That’s the astronaut, right?”_

_“Heol!”_ The female MC gasped. “ _Was the Martian proposal for you? It’s your birthday today?”_

 _“Actually, I hadn’t told him my answer yet.”_ Seongwoo confessed.

_“Then you can take this opportunity to tell him.”_

_“Oh, thank you!”_ He put on his actor face and stared directly into the camera. _“Uhm, babe, I received your proposal letter well and I hope you haven’t changed your mind for the past months that you were on Mars. I want you to know that I love you too, thank you for everything and, yes, I will marry you, Kang Daniel.”_

 

And everything came rushing to Seongwoo as he tried to drown out the questions thrown at him asking if he was okay and the director yelling cut.

He remembered the first day they met.

 _I heard you got into an accident. Are you okay now?_ Daniel didn’t ask what happened. He asked Seongwoo how he was doing. _Stop saying that!_ He scolded him once, when he joked about being dead. _I lost someone important in a near-death accident._ Daniel lost someone important and they had to reset everything  - was that Seongwoo and his amnesia? And Daniel also knew his favorites. _Oranges? I thought you said his favorites–_

And the song. His adlib at the end of the song.

_And I won’t let you go._

_So why did you, Daniel?_

As everyone in the studio circled in on Seongwoo, he only looked for one familiar pair of eyes.

“Can I borrow your phone?”

 

“Hello?” The voice sweetened as it reached Seongwoo’s ear.

“The most difficult science?” He blurted, pretending that it was one of the speed quizzes they do on Happy Together.

“Seongwoo hyung? Why do you have Minhyun hyung’s phone?” Daniel's voice seemed of utter disbelief.

“Just answer it.”

“Ah, right. You’re filming.” Daniel chuckled. “Sciences are equally difficult, though, but physics.”

“The planet you went to with Jaehwan–”

“Mars!”

“That fruit you brought me because I was complaining–”

“Oranges.”

“The city we were going to after you proposed to me?”

“Busan!”

“Who are you?”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too, Daniel. I love you too so much.” Seongwoo choked on a sob before ending the call

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_ONG x HWANG WEDDING_

_Join us in an evening of wine and dance as we bear witness to our beloved Seongwoo and Minhyun tie the knot that binds them in the oneness of matrimony._

_10 th of September, 5 in the evening, St. Albertus Magnus Church_

* * *

 

“’I love you, too’ my ass.” Daniel cursed as he angrily threw the invitation Jisung handed him two days ago. Even so, Daniel can’t help but wonder about Seongwoo’s expression when he said Daniel’s name so he found himself sitting on his couch with a bag of chips as he waited for Happy Together to start playing on the TV.

“Hello, I’m Hwang Minhyun who is getting married soon after this airs.”

 _Good for you_ , Daniel mocked, glaring at the pressed black suit hanging on his closet door.

“Ha Sungwoon here, still your heart attack boyfriend but with a husband now.”

“I’m Ong Seongwoo who still lives alone up to now.”

_I gave you a year to remember me but here you are, getting married to someone else._

The introductions and typical chit chats went on. Much to Daniel’s surprise, there was no speed quiz as it was the karaoke episode wherein the singer of the first song that gets sung would go home first.

“Seongwoo, you sang how many times for your films OSTs?” The main MC asked him.

“Five.” Seongwoo laughed at himself, snacking on the sliders. ”I think I won’t be going home tonight.”

“You can film Two Days One Night here by yourself.” The secondary MCs teased.

“But your latest release was a huge hit. I think teenagers would go here to sing I Wanna Have.” Sungwoon interjected.

“Actually Room 5 already sang that.” Another MC laughed. “But Seongwoo hasn’t sung so we can’t let him go just yet.”

“Then should I start?”

“Please do. What would you be singing?” The main MC asked, passing the big remote to Seongwoo.

“Something for that friend I made while I was recuperating in the hospital after the accident.”

Daniel stiffened in his seat.

 

_Memories are like a big garage like the ocean_

_I am lost in them all day_

_Even in this loneliness that I’m feeling_

_Are traces of you_

_So I force my eyes shut and am enduring through this day_

_I miss you so much_

_Now I finally feel our space_

_I miss you so much_

_Tears are falling like this_

_But why didn’t I know?_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_You were beautiful than anyone else_

_So don’t be sick, don’t cry_

_If you can hear this song for you_

_Come back to me_

_I want to hold flowers that are pretty like you_

_And stand in front of you again_

_Yeah I wanna look better than those times_

_And appear in front of you, yeah_

_I’m drawing out the familiar times with my hands_

_Crying in the same place like a broken clock_

_The dazzling you, the angelic you_

_The beautiful you, I wanna hold you_

_I wanna see you again_

_Oh I miss you, I miss you_

_Your last words as you got away_

_It’s strange, I’m afraid, I need you_

_I hate myself for realizing this now_

_This foolishly regret-filled song_

_I hope it reaches the sky_

_My prayer that looked at you all night_

_I hope it reaches your heart._

“Then why are you marrying someone else?”

Before Daniel knew it, Seongwoo was once again covered with the blue prisoner’s jumpsuit.

“Uhm, to that friend, I now remember everything. And while it is obvious that you have changed your mind about us, I want you to know that I still love you, thank you for everything, and please be happy, Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo said before glancing at Minhyun.

“I think it’s safe to say that we will have cameo roles in case Ong Seongwoo’s love story is adapted into  a film.” The main MC added.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo was rushing to the wedding hall when he bumped into Daniel just outside the church doors.

“Daniel–”

“Hyung–”

They said simultaneously.

“I have something to say to you.” Seongwoo began.

 “No, me first. You had your chance at Happy Together.” Daniel insisted. “Hyung, you know I am not the kind of guy that rudely barges in on a white veil occasion. But I am a man, _your man_ after what you said on air, so whether you like it or not, I will forever speak against this marriage.”

“Same goes for me.” The shorter one stepped closer to the other challengingly. “Have you forgotten that you spent months in Mars just so you could propose to me? How dare you go off and get married to someone else?!”

“Coming from you who tells me you love me too but gets married the next day to–”

“Wait, what?!”

“What?”

“Isn’t this your wedding?” Seongwoo gestured to the wedding flowers and decorations all over the place.

“It’s yours. It’s says so in the invitation.”

“It’s mine, actually.” Jaehwan pops out of the car they didn’t notice park on their side. “Here are the original invitations. It was Sungwoon hyung’s idea to fool you two.”

* * *

_KIM x HWANG WEDDING_

_Join us in an evening of wine and dance as we bear witness to our beloved Jaehwan and Minhyun tie the knot that binds them in the oneness of matrimony._

_10 th of September, 5 in the evening, St. Albertus Magnus Church_

* * *

“Now get out of my way. I have to get married.”

The two stepped backwards as the double doors opened and revealed the, honestly, ever so magnificent Hwang Minhyun grinning while waiting at the other end of the altar, the snickering Sungwoon, the relieved Jisung, and friends and family of Minhwan couple who probably heard Daniel and Seongwoo bicker.

When the other groom walked past them, the doors closed again and left them standing awkwardly distant from each other.

“So.”

“So?”

Daniel scratched his nape sheepishly as Seongwoo faked an angry glare at him.

“Give me back my ring.” Seongwoo demanded.

“What ring?”

“My engagement ring! I asked the nurses where they put it but they said my ex-fiancée took it back.”

“Oh.” Daniel reached under his shirt for the chain around his neck. He took the necklace off then the ring hanging on it.

“The chain too.” The older insisted, palm up towards Daniel. “Who gave you the right to be my ex-fiancée, huh?!”

He scoffed before hastily putting on the engagement ring. Daniel just stood there, reading through Seongwoo’s actions. The latter, though, took charge and walked closer to Daniel.

“Why didn’t you come back to me sooner?” He pouted.

“You never remembered me until a few days ago. I didn’t want to force myself on you while you have memories with everyone else but me.” Daniel looked down at his shoes. “And you deserve better. You always deserved the best.”

“You were, are, and will always be the best for me.” Seongwoo whispered as he stepped closer to hug Daniel’s waist. “Now, go call our moms already. You said we can get married by next week if we ask them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KBS didn't sponsor this. Too bad.


End file.
